Disney Heroes vs. Villains
Disney Heroes vs Villains is a spin-off tournament created by acemckillayoface. Number of Rounds so far: 11 Round 1 *Aladdin vs Hades *Snow White vs Dr. Facilier *Peter Pan vs Frollo and the Ringmaster *Tramp vs Roscoe and Desoto *Bernard and Bianca vs Ratigan *Mickey Mouse vs Maleficent Round 2 *King Triton vs Jafar *Bambi vs Gaston *Robin Hood vs The Queen of Hearts *Quasimodo vs Lady Tremaine *Mowgli vs Scar *Aladdin vs Madame Mim *Beast vs The Evil Queen *Hercules and Aladdin vs Pete Round 3 *The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice vs Lucifer *Simba vs McLeach *Ariel vs Captain Hook and Monstro *The Lost Boys vs Frollo's Forces *Tarzan vs Kaa *Taran vs Sykes *Donald and Goofy vs Shan-Yu Round 4 *The Forces of Merlin vs The Forces of Maleficent *Gantu vs Jim Hawkins *Esmerelda vs Dr. Facilier *Genie vs Ursula & Morgana *Jafar & Abis Mal vs Mulan *Battle For the Native Land *Forte vs Quasimodo Round 5 *Buzz Lightyear vs Long John Silver *Milo and Kida vs Lady Tremaine *Pocahontas vs Rourke *Timon and Pumbaa vs Alameda Slim *O'Malley and the Alley Cats vs Cruella DeVille *Hercules vs Yzma and her animals *Mulan and Beast vs Forte Round 6 *Kenai, Koda, and Bambi vs The Black Bear *Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway vs Zira *Peter Pan vs the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and Prince John *Phoebus vs Shan-Yu *Robin Hood vs Pete *Zeus vs Erik Hellstrom *Pongo and Perdita vs Edgar *Stitch and the League of Gentlemice vs Ratigan *Simba vs Shere Khan Round 7 *Hercules vs Gaston *Lilo and Stitch vs Warp Darkmatter and Zurg *Prince Naveen vs Madame Medusa *Merlin vs Hades and Jafar *Beast vs Clayton *Aladdin vs the Sheriff of Nottingham *Kuzco and Pacha vs Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed *Pooh and Friends vs Brer Fox and Brer Bear Round 8 *Mad Hatter, March Hare, and Toad vs. Frollo *Tarzan and Mowgli vs. Zira and Clayton *Sarah Hawkins vs. Captain Hook *Peter and Jim vs. Abis Mal *Sir Ector and Kay vs. Prince John and Pete *The Disney Dogs vs. The Forces of Cruella (Part 1) *The King and Grand Duke vs. Queen of Hearts and Shan Yu *The Circus Show *The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice vs Lucifer (Re-Match) *The Disney Dogs vs. The Forces of Cruella (Part 2) *The Seven Dwarfs vs. The Horned King *Clopin vs. Amos Slade *Forces of Aladdin and Hercules vs. The Forces of The Evil Queen (guest starring Pooh, Piglet Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and Roo) Round 9 *Denahi vs. Shere Khan *Bambi and Tod vs. Alameda Slim and Amos Slade *Robin Hood and Taran vs. Sa'Luk *John Smith and Pocahontas vs. Captain Hook *Escape From the Horned King's Castle (guest starring Princess Kida) *Maurice vs. The Headless Horseman *Prince Eric vs. Marina Del Ray and Monstro *Peter Pan's Crew vs. Friends on the Other Side *The Forces of Buzz Lightyear vs. Hamsterviel and Ratigan *Donald and Goofy vs. Pain, Panic, Nessus, and Hydra *Tiana, Naveem, Kuzco and Pacha vs. The Witches of Morva Round 10 *Figaro & Cleo vs. Si & Am *Mickey Mouse vs. Ratigan (guest starring Tyrannosaurus Rex) *The Castle Inhabitants vs. Abis Mal *Jasmine & Shang vs. Madam Mim & Willie The Giant *The Battle Under The Sea (guest starring Milo's Crew) *The Spring Sprite vs. Hades *Stitch vs. McLeach *Pooh & Friends vs. Dr.Facilier (guest starring Jasmine) *Aladdin vs. Prince John *Hercules vs. Jafar *The Forces Of Bambi vs. The Forces Of Cruella Round 11 *Tarzan vs. Rourke *Timon & Pumbaa vs. Sabor *Peter vs. Lumpjaw vs. The Cheshire Cat *Pinocchio & Skippy vs. Jack-In-The-Box *The Forces Of Beast vs. The Forces Of Frollo *Panchio, Joes, and Pecos Bill vs. Alameda Slim's Posse *Forces of Hercules vs. Forces of the Horned King and Evil Queen (Part 1) *Simba and Nala vs, Ratcliffe *Team Human Again vs. Yzma and the Witches of Morva *Forces of Hercules vs. Forces of The Horned King and Evil Queen (Part 2) *Kerchak vs. Scar's Forces Round 12 *Beast vs Humbert the Huntsman *Pocahontas and John Smith vs Denahi *Buzz Lightyear vs Rourke *The Forces of Peter Pan vs the Forces of Zurg *Hercules vs Willie the Giant *The Forces of Beast vs Dr. Facilier *Simba vs Tarzan (Hero Battle) *Breakout of Prince John's Castle (Featuring Aladdin, Abu, Jasmine, Hercules, Peagusus, Phil, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Mr. Toad, Ratty, Moley, Pheobus, Esmeralda, Clopin, Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Roo, Yao, Ling, Chin-Po, Mad Hatter, March Hare, The King, The Grand Duke, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Sarah Hawkins, Willie the Giant, Prince John, Sir Hiss, The Sheriff of Nottigham, Pete, The Beagle Boys, and Queen of Hearts) *Escape From the Forbidden Mountains (Featuring Merlin, Fona, Fauna, Merryweather, Prince Phillip, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Ray, Kuzco, Pacha, Cinderella, Maurice, Maleficent, Yzma, Odin, Madam Mim, The Witches of Morva, and The Headless Horseman) *Battle of the Circus (Featuring Lilo, Stitch, the Crows, Fagin, 101 Dalmatains, Oliver and Company,Lady, Tramp, The Alley Cats, O'Malley, Duchess, kittens, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Bernard, Bianca, Toulouse, Jake, Orville, Jaq, Gus, Timothy, Dumbo, Figaro, Cleo, Peter, Sasha, Sonia, Ivan, Lost Boys, Wendy, John, Michael, Penny, Cody, Brer Rabbit, Bongo, Strombolli, Foulfellow, Gideon, The Coachman, Jack in the Box, Lumpjaw, Pink Elephants, Heffalumps and Woozles) *Seige on the Evil Queen's Castle (Featuring Quasimodo, Mulan, Mushu, Beast, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Pots, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, the Seven Dwarfs, Shan Yu, Lady Triemaine, Anastasia, Drizella, and Ratigan) * Round 13 *Prologue *Battle of Grimhilde's Castle (Part 1) *Battle of Planet Z *Prologue *Battle for the Native Land (The Ships Part 1) *Battle for the Native Land (The Shore) *Battle for the Native Land (The Ships Part 2) *Interlude *Battle of Grimhilde's Castle (Part 2) *Interlude Category:Spin-off Factions